Take Me Home
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: M to be safe, deals with maybe trigger issues. My story about how Anya died. Why is Zosia so broken? Includes Zollie (of course). AU to a certain extent. [MOST OF THIS WILL BE POSTED ON WATTPAD]


The deafening music, the loud banging...

it was all a blur to Zosia as her fragile body lent against the bathroom door, legs pulled tightly againt her chest as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

She had been in the bathroom like this for about an hour, just crying silently to herself. Her hands covering her ears as she tried to block out all the noise.

An hour of her flatmates; Dom and Arther, trying to get her to come out but having no luck.

"Zosia, come out..." her flatmates voice echoed through the door, he started saying something about her Dad but she wasn't really listening as her sobs seemed to take over her whole body, her frame shaking violently from the force of them, well that's what she put it down to, she tried to put the real reason out of her mind, for now anyway...

"Zo..." Arther's voice was cut of by a gentler voice "Babe, just open up, we can talk, just please open the door" pleaded Dom.

Dom was a charmer, he was the one that would always joke around, lighten the mood, the partygoer, always up for a good time and never one to take things too seriously. He was basically the exact opposite of Arther however when it came to Zosia he always knew how to deal with her, he was much better than Arther in that respect.

Looking at the mess in front of her Zosia began to cry even more ' _Why did this have to happen to me'_ she silently thought.

Throwing her head back against the door she cried " Dom..." she whimpered, her voice cracking 'I can't do this' she sobbed.

'Please, open the door babe" he tried again, pushing his palm flat on the door as his heart broke for his friend; his flatmate. Dom sighed as he went to speak again, Arther stood there seemingly forgotten "We're here for you" Dom said as he looked at Arther, signalling towards the closed door "Yeah" Arther agreed in a monotone causing Dom to roll his eyes "Nice one Diggers" Dom muttered sarcastically.

Suddenly the bathroom door clicked open revealing a disheveled Zosia; her loose hair a tangled mess as mascara tracks stained her rosy cheeks, her eyes all red and puffy from her tears; she was the definition of a mess, poor girl.

Zosia's eyes looked slowly between her roommates, they began to water "What am I going to do?" she cried as the first of her fresh tears started to fall.

"Oh Babe, come here..." Dom pulled her into a tender hug as he peered behind her, pushing the bathroom door open further so he could see inside.

What he saw shocked him; it scared him, he didn't know what she had done to herself.

He looked at Arther as much as possible while hugging a fragile Zosia.

Seemingly thinking the same as his roommate he spoke "Zosia, have you..." as Arther spoke he was cut off as Zosia pulled away from Dom and looked up, guessing what her roommate was going to ask she followed his eyes to the bathroom floor that was covered in little white pills.

"I'm not crazy" she whispered barely loud enough for anyone the hear.

"Zos..." Dom began to question but before he could finish Zosia fell to her knees and began to sob loudly, wiping at her tears roughly she spoke clearly "I just want it to stop, I JUST WANT MY MUM" she looked at the people in front of her and begged "Make it stop"

Dom started tearing up as he watched his best friend breaking, he needed to help her, but he didn't know how.

Arther coaxed Zosia up and whispered soothing words in her ear as he lead her to her bedroom telling her she needed to get some rest.

Eventually she cried herself to sleep as Dom and Arther watched her with concerned eyes.

"This isn't just..." Arther began.

"I know" Dom whispered not letting his friend finish as he watched an exhausted Zosia sleep.

The friends knew that Zosia was having a breakdown, they could see she had stopped taking her Bipolar medication and they knew the only person she wanted right know was the one person that was gone forever; Anya Self, Zosia's Mum, the only person Zosia truely let in and trusted.

Anya Self had terminal cancer but the Doctors gave her a couple of years yet, she was doing well; well, as well as can be expected, she was having treatment and it was going reasonably well, the cancer DID NOT kill her...


End file.
